Problem: Stephanie bought a new pair of gloves at the store when they were having a $10\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of gloves was $$62$, how much did Stephanie pay with the discount?
Answer: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$62$ $\times$ $10\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{10}{100}$ which is also equal to $10 \div 100$ $10 \div 100 = 0.10$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.10$ $\times$ $$62$ $ = $ $$6.20$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Stephanie paid. $$62$ $-$ $$6.20$ $ = $ $$55.80$ Stephanie paid $$55.80$ for the pair of gloves.